Decisions
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Normally, something like that could have been brushed off. But with a mazoku like Xellos, things get complicated. [FX]
1. Chapter 1

**Title** – Decisions  
**Rating** – PG  
**Source** – Anime  
**Pairings** – Filia/Xellos  
**Summary** – Normally, something like that could have been brushed off. But with a mazoku like Xellos, things get complicated.  
**Author **– Mistress DragonFlame  
**Notes** – Thank Nicci Rockdad for this story—she PMed me saying how she missed my writing, and how she was writing a V-day story. I had just randomly started this not a few hours pervious, with no intention on continuing it. But after that, I whipped it up into a nice one-shot. And no, I can't explain why it's titled the way it is, as I have no idea myself.

On white's day, March 14th, I will post Xellos's point of view.

**XXXXX**

In a huff, Filia stormed into her bed room and slammed the door with a resounding bang. She couldn't believe she just did that, and she _further_ couldn't believe Xellos's reaction. Filia growled, leaning against the door for much needed support. This was her house, dammit, and he had absolutely no right to be in it, on it, or even _near_ it. But he, at least once a week, _always_ showed up throughout the years she had known him. And now he—she—! Gah, she just refused to believe it. She groaned now, putting a hand to her face. She had left hurriedly, and fled to her room. She was just glad Xellos hadn't ever intruded upon her personal space in here. Not once in all the time she had been living in this house had he stepped a single foot into her sanctuary. She would have chocked it up to all the wards she had around her room just so she wouldn't wake up to a nasty Mazoku surprise in the morning, if it wasn't for the fact she put them all around the entire house and he broke through them anyway.

Sighing, she pushed away from the door and made her way to her small closet. She was trapped in here for the rest of the night, might as well get ready for bed. Or she would have, if not for the mazoku priest that suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. He appeared just like he had all throughout her knowledge, same hair, same clothes, and gripping the same wooden staff in one hand. The sight of him and his staff this time however, made her instantly nervous.

"You're not getting away that easily," He said tensely, "Tell me what you meant by that."

"Get out of my room, Xellos." Filia hissed at him, backing away slightly. The hard grip he had on his staff was not helping her stress level regarding the incident.

"Don't avoid my question, Filia-_san_." He sneered, taking two solid steps towards her. She froze as if glued to the spot, and she peered up at him as he seemingly towered over her. He wasn't much taller then her, but at that moment, she might as well had been half her height. "Tell me."

"I meant nothing by it, now _get out!_" Blue eyes flashed dangerously, glaring up at him. Purple iris opened to meet hers, and her breath caught at his look he gave her, eyes hard and mouth pursed in anger. The staff was carelessly dropped to the ground with a wooden clatter, and every muscle in her being tensed as tight as they could go in fear and panic. She dropped her head, flinching heavily in preparation, but her feet were seemingly glued to the spot, stopping her in her tracks before she could even attempt to bolt away.

Xellos's hand came up, and ghosted over her face, but she could _feel_ his fingers on her aura as if on flesh, searing a path carelessly. His hand danced around in an almost caressing manner, along her cheek and jaw line till he came to her chin. She raised her face up as he brought his fingers closer, avoiding his touch but following his silent command. Her nostrils were flared and she breathed heavily through them, her mouth clenched almost painfully. Her heart thudded fast and hard in her terror. Under normal circumstances, she wasn't scared of the infamous Beast Priest, no matter what he had done or could do. Even now, with the knowledge he could cause her pain beyond knowing, or kill her in an instant didn't faze her. But these were not normal circumstances, and it wasn't death or pain she feared.

"Do you realize," He said, and she felt both of his hands come up to hover over her arms as he took another step closer, invading her personal area. "That when someone tells a lie, dragon, human, beast person or even mazoku, their aura flickers, ever so slightly. You can... almost _feel_ it, actually." At that, his hands moved around to her back, clawing at her energy. "And if you're close enough, you can even _taste_ it." And if a physical thing, she felt the parasitic tendrils lick along her astral prowess, like the night swallowed the moon in a starless sky. His entire being was wrapping around hers, devouring her, but still unable to touch her; forever separated, darkness and light. It was a wholly humbling and terrifying experience.

Filia gasped, her heart stuttering, as she felt Xellos's breath along her neck. He breathed into her skin, from her jaw to her shoulder, but never touching. Not a single hair had he displaced, not a single brush of flesh did he instigate. It drove her almost mad, the anxiety of waiting, and she whimpered in the back of her throat as she shook from terror.

"Do you fear me, Filia-san?" He whispered against her, his hands slowing down their pace, stroking her aura in a lazy manner.

Filia didn't respond. She couldn't.

"I can taste your emotions. They are the most interesting concoction I've ever come across. Fear is in there, quite predominately yes, closely connected to something else, something _more_—buried deeply under other emotions." He took a deep, slow, sucking breath, as if drawing in her feelings by that alone. "But, regardless, though it is present, you do not actually fear _me_. You fear something else, connected to myself, but not actually me. I don't think you've ever really feared me before, in any way, no matter what I had done or could do. Now that it's there, especially since it's indirect, _unique_... It's **intoxicating**." He said in a rush of breath, as if that was his main purpose in life. A drug addict describing his obsession to the newest and best narcotic.

Filia whimpered again, her trembling increasing with each moment. She wished no more of her life right now, then to get away from him. To go somewhere where he could not go, he could not reach her. To go back and erase what she did, so this situation never came about in the first place. She wanted to break down and cry, to curl up in a small ball and disappear from this world. She never felt so vulnerable, _exposed_ before. She felt stripped and naked before him, left bare and open to Xellos's cold examination. She almost, _just almost_, wished for him to kill her right then and get it over with.

A moment of silence passed, the only sound being Filia's trembles and shakes causing her clothes to rustle against her. In the seconds of quiet, Xellos's hands closed in on her back, getting nearer and nearer to touching her. She leaned as far away from them as possible without touching his chest in front of her, but he pressed on even after she could not risk moving forward anymore. The slightest, lightest touch she had ever received in her life before to her back sent a giant bold of energy through her, and she jumped out of reflex, straight into the unmoving mazoku who quickly wrapped her up in his arms. And though she suddenly found an abundance of energy, using it to struggle to free herself with every last bit of her strength, far beyond the point of caring that she was currently _begging_ him to be let go, she remained trapped within his embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she sobbed, breaking down when she realized it was useless. She placed her forehead on his shoulder, hiding her face from him and stopping her thrashing, her hands gripping the cloth of his shirt. He was silent, simply holding her to him as gently as keeping her to him allowed, but remained unmoving as the moment continued and she wore herself out.

"Filia," Xellos whispered, as her cries died down. A hand came up and cupped her cheek, raising her face to him once more as she nearly choked on her dying sobs. His thumb stroked away the wet trails of her tears idly, as if he didn't realize he was doing it. "Look at me."

Filia shook her head, not trusting her voice as she swallowed the last of her cries. But it was a weak shake, as small as a twitch of a cat's whiskers. Her eyes remained tightly shut, the occasional tear falling, but she forcefully evened her breathing, calming herself down.

"Filia, look at me." He said again, with a bit more sureness in his voice, and she found herself hard pressed to disobey it.

Blue eyes, watery and heavily lidded, barely peaked open to look at him. The first thing they saw, were the blank eyes of Xellos. Purple irises, baring a crude similarity to most all dragon eyes in their slitted, triangular design, were as expressionless as stone, and just as seemingly deep. She would have thought they were in a doll's body instead of the infamous Trickster Priest, if it was not for the fact she was still very much ensnared within his embrace. Her arms still strained against his chest, trapped against her own in a near painful way. She might as well have been attempting to move an entire mountain range in one shove.

"You have been acting very oddly lately," Xellos said, voice calm and as devoid of emotion as his eyes. His hand moved to the other side of her face, wiping away the trails there with his knuckles. The soft lavender leather brushed lightly, in a soothing manner but she paid it no heed, keeping her attention focused on the mazoku before her. "We have known each other for decades now, but for some reason, two months ago, you burst into tears at the very sight of me." Filia swallowed heavily, remembering the incident, but held her tongue in check. "While not a first experience for me, it certainly was surprising coming from you, especially since the last time I left before then nothing particular had happened between us. You were extremely distraught, and didn't stop until well after I had left. The next two visits were the same, but you never told me why. I have to admit, it was slightly perturbing for me, so I attempted to correct it. And then, the very next time I appear, instead of crying, you very viciously attack me. I hadn't seen you that blatantly and illogically angry at me since the very first time we met. I was very confused at the response, as previously I had behaved very properly, comforting a crying, selfish, rude dragoness!" Xellos snorted lightly, saying it a little snidely as his hand traveled from her cheek to the back of her neck, lacing through her hair and securing that she wouldn't look away.

"The next time I came prepared, but instead of attempting to maul me again, you just were all moody, sullen even. You made sure I knew quite intimately that I was unwelcome, and heavily hinted that I should leave and never return. Concerned," he gave a brief quirky smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I appeared every day for a week instead. You eventually got out of the rut, but then you tried to ignore me in every sense of the word. By then I was assured you had become possessed by something judging from all the estrange behaviors in such a short time frame, but while I began to plan on how to best collect Amelia to exorcise you, you became normal again, like nothing had ever happened. A month went by, with daily visits to see if you had a new emotion of the week, but nothing happened... until now." He tilted his head to the side slightly, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as he regarded her.

Filia could feel her pulse speed up in fear again, hating the fact he was so observant, that he _knew_. Now, she admitted that it would take someone like Gourry to not think something was up by the way she reacted, but for him to realize what happened on the roof was abnormal for a dragon? She both hated and feared him for it.

"Tell me why that happened, Filia-san." He said quietly, his eyes blissfully closing once again.

"I..." She swallowed thickly, clearing her throat lightly from her crying. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she gritted her teeth and bit out, "I was... happy, ok?"

Xellos said nothing, continuing to blankly watch her and wordlessly refusing to let her go. The silence was pressing, and she quickly found herself elaborating.

"I don't know why I was happy, up there on the roof, but it means _nothing!_ I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about it, anyway." She adverted her eyes, gazing at the wall just past his head, unable to fully turn from him.

They lapsed into silence, Filia pleading silently to each and every deity she knew for him to accept the answer and just leave. But, of course, the gods for some reason hated her, and he remained where he was.

"You lied twice. Just now." Her heart jumped and her eyes snapped forward as he leaned forward, lips merely centimeters from her own before diverting, following her jaw line and down her neck, never touching. "You _do_ know why," His head moved back up, retracing his path till he was nose to nose with her again, her breath caught in her throat.

"And it most certainly does mean something."

Her lips pursed, unwilling and unable to respond. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, and her hands fisted solidly onto his cloak. Her fear and uncertainty bled into anger as the quite drew on, and soon she found herself glaring up at him. "So _what_, then? It doesn't matter regardless. You're mazoku."

He did one good, solid, decisive blink, as much as he could with his eyes already closed, and then gave her a _look_—the kind of look that one dreaded to get, because they _knew_ they just made a fool of themselves while they believed they had everything figured out. His lips tugged upward in a smile, and he threw her words back at her. "So what?"

Filia's eyebrows bunched, and her blue orbs glittered in obvious confusion. "But... you're mazoku." She said, as if that was her only reasoning. "Things don't work like that."

Xellos gave an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head in mock pity at her confusion. "Filia-san, Filia-san, Filia-san..." He perked up again, a wide grin across his features. "Why do you think I've been visiting you all this time? Surely it's not because I enjoy your tea that much. I know you're smarter then that."

Face twisting into even more confusion, she groped for an answer in the darkness of unknowing he suddenly blinded her with. "Because..."

"I don't visit Amelia-san or Zelgadis like this. I don't even visit Lina-san as much, and I am _required_ to occasionally look in on her. In fact, other then my Mistress, I'd say you are the only other thing, mazoku or otherwise, I have ever seen as frequently of my own free will, or even of my Mistress's will, for that matter." He giggled slightly, smug with himself for some reason.

"But..." She looked deeply into his smiling face, searching for any deceit or even a hint of trickery, but finding nothing more then a grin. "But _why_...?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, passing it off as something non-consequential. "You fascinate me, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why. I have dedicated _years_ of my own time to try and figure out what was so special that caught my interest as surely as you have, but I'm no closer to finding the answer now as when I first started. You're not the most powerful, beautiful, intelligent, special, rare, or even unique creature I've ever encountered. You have a dull life of running a weapons and vase shop with two old, fumbling idiots as servants. The only thing remotely special is the fact you're raising the last ancient dragon, which in itself, not very intriguing to me. But I still wish to _know_. I want to _know_ what you're up to, I want to _know_ if something happened while I wasn't there, I want to _know_ you're your plans are, hell, I even want to _know_ how you're feeling and _why_ you do. So I come as the urge to _know_ fills me, and leave when I am satisfied. And I find myself interacting with you, instead of just observing from the astral plain. It's irresistible to me to pass up on interacting with you, seeing how you go about things with my added presence or comments. It's _fascinating_, and I don't plan on giving up my little hobby any time soon." He smirked a quirky smile, obviously relishing in her unconcealed shock. "I guess it can be considered the mazoku equivalent of what happened earlier, if you want it to. Only possibly shorter lasting."

Filia swallowed again, peering up to him. Her eyes burned, but she refused to let the tears fall again. She started trembling once more, both terrified and enormously pleased with his admittance. Before, she never knew quite how he felt about her, and it ate at her. Now she knows he has as much positive feeling towards her as a mazoku can, but she also realizes it's a _very_ dangerous thing to have. What could possibly be more terrifying to a dragon then to captivate one of the worst mazoku to ever appear in the world? What if he suddenly grew bored with her and killed her? Or killed her just so he wouldn't have to deal with this 'fascination' any longer? Or for him to suddenly kidnap her and lock her away in some hole where he could do anything he wished to her, to sate his curiosity, and there would be no forms of escape?

In reality, she was only trading one worry for another. The worry of what he felt for her, for the worry of him loosing or gaining too much interest.

"What's going to happen now?" Filia asked in a small voice, not breaking her gaze and feeling drained from the rush of emotions she had experienced in a short period of time.

Xellos's smile softened and he titled his head to the side slightly and tapped a finger to the side of his mouth. "I guess the same thing that we've been doing," But his expression didn't last long, as a wolfish smile made it's appearance, and his other hand wrapped around her back, drawing her closer then before as his face dropped closer. "Except that now I'll have a new method of interaction with you."

And for the second time in all of their exchanges, both violent and semi-friendly, his bare flesh touched hers as he sealed her lips in a kiss.

**XXXXX**

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding, Filia-san." Xellos's voice drifted out of the darkness, floating towards her on a soft breeze.

Filia groaned, disappointed he found her hiding spot. She wanted to be alone, but of course that was denied to her. Grumpy that her peaceful moment had been ruined, she looked over her shoulder towards the priest who approached her, silent as a shadow. "What do you want, Xellos? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Xellos dramatically rolled his eyes and bowed mockingly to her, "Oh, forgive me from interrupting your _stargazing_. Who knows what kind of destruction has happened now that you are no longer doing it." He plopped himself down on the ledge next to her, setting his staff leaning against his improvised seat and letting his legs dangle off the edge. "And for what I want, I was bored. My mission is in a lull, and there's nothing else to do."

Filia looked at him a moment longer, before turning away to look back at the beautifully glinting stars. "Hn," She said absently to him, relaxing as the calm night washed over them both. The air was slightly cool, and the town was asleep around them, the only noise being the soft whisper of the wind and the music of the night creatures. It was times like these she was glad she had chosen a relatively small village to set up shop in, declining Amelia's invitation to reside in Seyruun. It would have been convenient for Amelia's lessons in the Holy arts, and there would have been a steady flow of customers, but Filia didn't think living in a big city was for her.

Looking at the twinkling lights dotting the dark sky, Filia yawned as she absently listened to Xellos chat on about something or other. It must have been a very boring day at the office, she thought dully, if he was complaining about it to her. '_Or very frustrating,_' she amended as she watched his face twist as he moved his hands about, vividly describing something she didn't care about. She'd much rather _not_ know of his dirty mazoku schemes and deeds, thanks. She knew that he knew that too, but did that stop him? Oh _no_, of course not! He'd tell her just to annoy her, if nothing else.

She sighed, forcefully clearing her thoughts of the demon. She bit back another yawn, realizing she should probably get back inside soon. It wasn't that late, but it was the end of autumn, and she partly depended on the warmth of her environment for energy like all of her race. The air was not cold enough to see her breath, but it didn't do much for her to fight off the doze coming on.

Her eyes drooped slightly, her mind blank of all thoughts. Xellos's words blurred to mumbles, but his tale wasn't important anyway. She focused on his voice, listening to the way it rumbled slightly, how it blended in so easily into the darkness around her. She found herself smiling softly and closing her eyes, enjoying it as it washed over her. It was times like these, in the peaceful atmosphere, that she allowed herself to take pleasure in his company. He was annoying, he was disgusting, rude, selfish, and evil, but she somehow found herself in love with him anyway. Dragons were different then humans when it came to love. Humans could fall in and out of love very easily in comparison, though sometimes there was a couple who would stick together as long as both were alive, but they were rare. Dragons lived much longer, and their courtship was much more difficult. Where it took from a month to a year for a human couple to get together to form a basic relationship, it took a male dragon decades to get anything other then polite distance. But the outcome of such courtship, if the male was able to woo the female, the female would forever be loyal to that one male, regardless to what happened between them after it. He could leave her, he could cheat on her, he could beat her, but she'd never leave him, be unfaithful to him, or seek retribution for the rough treatment. So when she found herself in love with the Trickster Priest, it was safe to say a very large and horrifying shock.

When she realized it, she became so distraught that she cried at the very sight of him. Then she had the stupid idea if she used force, he'd leave and she'd forget about him, that it wasn't really love she felt. After that didn't work, she attempted to drive him away using other means. The plan backfired and things got worse as he appeared every day instead of once or twice a week, so she gave that up and just ignored him, hoping he'd disappear. That didn't work either; he just did more and more annoying things to try and get her attention. So she finally gave up, and just accepted it. She was in love with him, he wasn't going anywhere, and that was it. She didn't _have_ to do anything different with him, so she didn't. Things went back to normal, though he had yet to stop his daily visits. She found herself not really minding, though he did eat a lot of her food and drink half her tea.

Taking a deep, clean breath, she found herself unbelievably content at that moment, and with no real reason not to, she gave into a more basic instinct and thrummed softly. It was only something that only female dragons could do, and they only did it in two circumstances—when greeting their hatchlings after being gone for whatever reason, or when alone and feeling particularly affectionate towards their chosen mate. It told when they felt loving, at the utmost content and at ease, and was just pleasing on a subconscious level to do, and male dragons willingly fought in wars for the thrumming of a female. Her eye lids drooped closed, and her head was heavy, so she relaxed and allowed herself to fall to the side, leaning against the purple haired mazoku who was still adamant about something or other.

It actually took her a moment to realize he had stopped talking, and moving. Vaguely wondering what was wrong, she sleepily looked up to see him looking at her with a curious expression. They stared at each other, time seemingly freezing for them. Then his hand came up and cupped her cheek, and his face loomed a little closer before pausing a breath away from hers. She didn't really see anything wrong, so didn't do anything to stop him, and he spanned the remaining distance, his lips gently closing over her own. Her eyes slid shut again, her thrumming continued as they, for the first time since knowing each other in thirty six years, actually touched skin to skin.

But suddenly her mind snapped to attention and she flung herself away, her thrumming instantly screeching to a halt. She backed away a good distance, eyes impossibly wide, and her mind on full alert. Holy shit, did she just—and he just—?! She stared at him, heart pounding in her ears. Open purple eyes looked back at her, locking with her own blue orbs and it felt as if someone dropped a chunk of ice down her throat and into her belly. He **_knew_**. Xellos _knew_ what she had just done, just admitted without words!

Her whole body tensed, her jaw set and she spun on her heel and stiffly stomped back into her home, almost fleeing but too angry at herself to run. She didn't want to face him at that moment, so she headed to the only place he never went—her sanctuary, her room. There she would hide until the morning after, berating herself for doing something so stupid and pray that Xellos wouldn't make a big deal about it. He was mazoku, anyway. He wouldn't care if he had a small female gold in love with him if it didn't get him anything for his mission or Mistress.

Angry at the thought, and at her self, she silently cursed the high heavens and slammed her bedroom door shut with a resounding bang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** – Decisions part 2

**Rating** – PG  
**Source** – Anime

**Pairings** – Filia/Xellos

**Summary** – Normally, something like that could have been brushed off. But with a mazoku like Xellos, things get complicated.

**Author **– Mistress DragonFlame

**Notes** –If you don't know, March 14th is 'White Day' in Japan, the counterpart to February 14th. On V-day, girls give guys things. On White day, the guys return the girl's gifts with one of their own (given, of course, if they like them in return).

Here is Xellos's Point of View.

**XXXXX**

Xellos teleported into the room, rotating a shoulder absently. "Hello, Filia-san," He spoke out, knowing the owner of this lovely, small home. But a responding cry—be it welcoming, harsh, violent, or other—never came. "Filia-san?" He said again, looking around. She wasn't where she usually was at this time, curled up on her couch with her nose either buried in some shop finances or in a good book. How odd. He also didn't sense her within the general facility, so she had to be somewhere outside the home. Those pesky barriers she had erected around her home were such a bother sometimes. Without them, he would have been able to find the female with near instantaneous results. As it were, he was going to have to search each place around here—the backyard, the side yard, the local park, and her roof—to name a few.

He sighed, shaking his head as he set off to locate her. It was late, so she couldn't have gone off to market, or town. She hadn't planned on going outside of her little village for business—in fact, Jillas was seeing to her outside trade for some much needed clay and would be back next week sometime—so that left very few places for her to be.

Xellos grinned smugly to himself as he finally pinpointed her location. He teleported over, but decided he didn't want to reveal himself just yet upon sight of her. She was sitting surreally on the ledge of her roof, her hair tumbling down her back like a waterfall which even now flickered with gold as if twinkling merrily in the sun, regardless of the fact it was dark outside with barely a sliver of the moon showing through the black velvet sky. The mazoku _loved_ her hair. He would love it even more if it was covered in sewer gunk, the shine long since conquered by the filth he would put on it. His smile twisted on his face. Xellos filed away the thought for later, wondering just how she'd react to that situation.

Filia wore nothing more then a simple pink dress despite the slight chill in the air, a similar style to the one she had worn decades ago when he had first met her. It hugged her frame very well, showing off just the right assets at the right places, much to his pleasure. A mazoku was by no means a physical being—hunger, lust, weariness and such were unknown to them. But that didn't stop them from taking enjoyment out of eating, sleeping, or in the gender that they preferred. Xellos personally was keener on females, much like his Mistress, so he had not denied himself the pleasure of mentally undressing his little dragon whenever the thought occurred to him. He grinned some more at the thought of her reacting to _that_ piece of knowledge. But, he sighed, it was extremely improbable he'd ever have the chance to actually act upon his desires for her. Dragons were notorious prudes, good for little more then a quick rape and meal, after which they were pretty much ruined and had to be disposed of properly. Xellos didn't think it'd benefit him in the long run just to use the small female for a single desire, so he refrained from ever taking her in a physical way. That didn't stop him from imagining, or giving the occasional sexually tinted tease.

He sifted in his little nook in between the astral and physical planes. He wondered what she was thinking about now, being so quiet and still while watching the stars. Her emotions were just barely noticeable, flicking into life every so often, but never anything strong. He would have assumed she was meditating, if it was not for the slight twitching of her tail; while mediating, a dragon could be mistaken for a statue. But whatever, he finally popped back fully into the physical plane, showing himself a few paces behind her.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding, Filia-san." Xellos spoke out aloud, and noted her reaction. Instead of jumping in surprise, her shoulders just slumped, as if she had been waiting for him to make himself known. Interesting.

She groaned softly in disappointment, before swiveling to meet his closed-eyed gaze as he walked to her spot. "What do you want, Xellos? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Knowing her words were empty of the heat she attempted, he reacted sarcastically while still ignoring them. He plopped down next to her, close but not too close, and didn't return the stare she continued to give him.

"Hn," she said in way of acceptance to his answer. Her blue eyes left him, and she started to go back to the way she was before he revealed himself, but still somewhat paying attention to him, unlike when she ignored him that one day. Oh how he hated that day.

"So, how have you been?" He asked her, not bothering to turn and look. When silence was his only answer, he sighed and went on. "I've been good, thanks for asking. Been working on missions, and my current one is quite slow and tedious. You know the village Lina and the rest first arrived in after landing their boat?" Silence, "Yeah, there. Anyway..." Xellos let himself talk of his mission—of course, censoring it incase someone with unwelcome ears was listening—and all the frustrations it was causing him. The tasks were petty and annoying, all the humans needed to be wiped out of existence, his room was small, the food was bad, and everything smelled of fish. _Everything_. He allowed his hands to accentuate his comments, occasionally shaping something that he felt needed more then his words for her to understand. Xellos eventually partially forgot about his captive audience, so enraptured was he with his telling.

"And I swear to L-sama if that dog shits in my bed _one more time_, I'll—Huh?" Xellos paused in his rant, looking about the area for the disturbance that caught his attention. It was an odd... vibration, almost? It reverberated throughout the air, the ground, sending a ripple through even his vast aura. He didn't know where it was coming from, or what it was, but it was oddly... pleasing, almost like getting a light massage. "Filia-san, do you know what that is? That strange... noise, I think it is?" He twisted around, but saw nothing that was different then before, no new flair of energy giving away the creature or thing making such trembles.

"Filia-san," He said again, peering off into the distance from over one shoulder, still trying to locate the source that was all around them, "Is there something new around here that—" His comment was cut short, as Filia had just leaned against him. That she was resting against him was shocking enough on its own, but what she was _doing_... He knew exactly where the vibrations were coming from—the _thrumming_—and what was causing it. _Her_.

He froze, his words slowly dying on his tongue, his hands still frozen in mid-air before him, as the knowledge of exactly what her thrumming implied sank in. But... it _couldn't_ be right... Xellos had barely even _hinted_ at an interest, let alone done the required courting of a dragon. He even knew of one case where the dragoness in question took over six decades and a near constant flow of gifts, praise, and lavish attention before she gave in to one of her many suitors.

Slowly, he dropped his hands from in front of his chest, and turned his head to look at her. She was, apparently, perfectly oblivious to him, in between the state of meditation and sleep, a look of perfect contentment on her face as the thrumming continued. Silence rang through the air except for the deep, reverting noise coming from the dragoness, and the distant chirping of crickets, and Xellos was scared to break it. That if he did, the moment would be lost forever and he would never again get to see his pet dragon in such a way. He was effectively held in suspended animation at that moment, not giving the slightest twitch to disturb her rest against him, nor making a single sound to jar her back to reality. She probably didn't remember it was him, he thought surprisingly bitterly to himself. He would find out who she believed he was, and then kill the person. Filia was _his_.

But, regardless of his carefulness, Filia stirred slightly anyway. She blinked, and then turned her head to sleepily regard him. He, at that moment knew, that she knew who he was, that it was the infamous _Trickster Priest_, Golden Dragon slaughterer, the Mazoku among Mazoku, who she was resting against. He waited for her to react, to jump away from him, to do _something_... but she didn't. She just looked at him, as if waiting for _him_ to do something. He moved a hand, no more then a twitch, but she didn't jolt 'awake' or anything. He moved the hand again, raising it almost hesitantly to cup her cheek as he inched closer. Her skin was cooler then a human's, he noted, but smoother from what he could tell beyond his gloves. But even with the touch, she didn't move, so he did something he had thought about for years.

Purple eyes watched her intently as they carefully kissed, touching for the first time flesh to flesh. Always there was some cloth between them before—a glove, a shirt, a cloak— _always_, but now? Her skin _was_ as smooth as it seemed, and it was slightly chilled, just a hint of the cold air around them. Xellos was fascinated as her sparkling sapphire blue eyes slid close easily, allowing and welcoming his simple kiss as she continued to thrum.

He didn't know what set her off, what pushed her normal thought process back into place, but she suddenly sprung away from him, her thrums ceased with a small cry of start, stumbling over herself almost in her haste. He watched, feeling blank, as she stared in horror at him, face draining of all color. Something he had never tasted before from her, _fear_ directed at _him—_not even when he threatened to kill her to force her once Elder to undo the seal around the last Dark Star weapon had he tasted it before—wafted off her easily, mixing along with horror, dread, shame, and nearly overwhelming sadness.

He didn't move, or say anything, his expression giving away nothing, but she set her self, body tensing, jaw setting, as she forced her emotions into anger before turning and storming off, back down into the house without a word passing between them.

Xellos surprised himself by finding a frown on his features at her departure. He was _not_ going to allow her to flee from this.

Grabbing up his staff, he raised from his seat, teleporting easily to where he knew she was, the resounding bang a dead giveaway.

**XXXXX**

"Ah, Filia-san, it's a lovely day isn't it?" Xellos appeared with a smile on his face, casually sitting in a chair at her kitchen table. Today was a lovely day, he got a new mission, it was in a town with some wonderful ice-cream, and this one allowed him lots of spare time. Spare time he was going to use observing his favorite pet, of course.

Speaking of the pet, the dragoness did an odd thing. His smiling being traded in favor of a slightly curious look, he watched as she froze in her spot, the pot she had been holding nearly slipping from her fingers. "Filia-san?"

Filia turned to look at him, and he jerked back in shock. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with water, and a hand came up to press against her mouth as tears began to stream down her face. She didn't say anything, but her sorrow only grew as the seconds passed until she collapsed in her spot, sobbing full heartedly.

Xellos couldn't help but start at the abrupt emotion. Sure, this wasn't a new experience for him. He'd had other women (and a very effeminate man once) cry at the mere sight of him, the sight of what he represented. But not Filia, never Filia.

"F-Filia-san?" He said, backing away slightly, anxious. He frantically recalled every moment of their last few encounters, but nothing seemed any different then any other one before. So why was she crying at all, let alone like she just found out everyone she ever knew was dead and he was the barer of bad news? Scratching absently at a cheek, he tried to reason out her behavior. He figured out nothing abnormal had transpired, and decided a direct approach would be best. "Something wrong, Filia-san?" Somehow, her howls increased at his question.

After waiting about five more minutes, Xellos sighed as she showed no signs of stopping. "Well, if you're not going to stop that, then I'll just be going." With slight sulk, he teleported off, leaving her where she lay, curled up on the floor.

**XXXXX**

"Now, I say, this is getting quite _annoying_." Xellos huffed, placing his hands on his hips in an indignant pose directed to the sobbing dragoness on the floor. This was the third time he appeared before her that she reacted as such, and it truly was getting on his nerves. The first time he just left her to it, the second time he stayed in the astral field to watch her without her knowing saw that it had taken her a good two hours after his departure before she quieted down and took an exhausted nap where she lay on the couch. Now he wasn't going to leave until he solved this stupid puzzle.

He tapped his foot impatiently as she continued to wallow in her sorrow, eyes squeezing out a seemingly limitless supply of tears. He gave her a brief glare before making an exasperated tisk. Fine, he was going to correct this himself.

Bending down, he easily scooped the dragon woman into his arms and lap, positioning them both so they were comfortably leaning against the side of the couch, and out of the rapidly cooling spilt tea puddle. He settled in, and held her to him, ignoring her small attempts at escape. He stroked her hair as her head lay against his chest in a comforting manner, murmuring meaningless words as he had seen humans do to their crying females. It seemed to do something, as after a few moments she stopped her weak protests and fully relaxed against him, clutching at his shirt as she continued to sob.

Xellos had to admit that he didn't like her crying, especially this type. Her face twisted unattractively, her eyes clouded over with water, she lost much of her ability to interact, and it wasn't his favorite flavor of emotion, nor did it supply as much nourishment as anger, jealousy, or other such negative emotions. This was one of the reasons he didn't much care to hang around the always mopy Zelgadis; it was like eating broccoli. He _could_ live off it, but he didn't want to.

He sighed and leaned back further on the couch, vaguely noting how she was getting his shirt wet. But that didn't really bother him, so he didn't do anything about it besides make a small comment attempting to get her out of her funk. It didn't do much, but it did help none the less as her crying seemed to be slowing. He smirked softly, redirecting his mutterings to quiet teasings. Though she didn't get upset like she would normally, it did seem to help the situation. He watched her avidly as she was curled in his lap, admiring how she seemed to mold against him, how he seemed able to change her emotions with just a few simple actions. He stroked her back in small caresses, idly moving through her hair as he went. His smile quirked slightly oddly as he relaxed his head back to rest against the seat of the slightly threadbare, but plush couch. He always found her reactions mesmerizing and he didn't know why. He had spent years—if you added up all the different days, hours, minutes he had spent in between missions he could spare to it—contemplating that very question, but he was unable to come up with a reason. He simply _did_. Like how he had purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin and a continuous squint.

He also noted, vaguely, how the human form seemed to be made for this sort of thing. They could position themselves around each other with ease unknown to almost all other species. Lizard-men, dragons in their natural form and such, all had a large tail that constricted their movements, and they simply weren't made to curl around one another easily. Fox people and such had an easier time, but they had to deal with fur and such, a sort of natural clothing, so they couldn't get _really_ close. Yes, he decided, he enjoyed being in a human form for this sort of thing.

Oh my, when did that happen? Xellos had just turned back to look at his dragoness, finding she had fallen asleep on him. Her breath was even, her cheeks still stained from her tears, but her face had relaxed from the harsh emotion as if it had never been there before. He reached up a hand and brushed away the trails, then smiled when they were gone completely. There, that's better. Then he carefully moved her to the couch, taking the always present blanket from the back of it and placing it over her. He would put her in her own bed, but he had never gone in there for some reason, and he didn't really feel the need to break that record. Her shields over it were useless, of course, but he for some reason had never set hide or hair in there.

Straightening, Xellos grinned to himself, pleased that he seemed to have corrected the crying problem. True, she did cry herself into sleep again, but this time her aura seemed much calmer then before, like the turmoil had disappeared. His task done, and his dragon asleep, the mazoku teleported away, back once again to his dull mission.

**XXXXX**

Xellos frowned, an angry stare directed towards the seemingly oblivious Gold. It's not that he was upset with her for attacking him the very next day after he comforted her (sure, it did ruffle his feathers a bit, but he could handle it from her), nor was it because she was grouchy as hell and moody enough to dwarf pregnant!Lina for three consecutive days (which also irked him, but he could brush it off... kinda), oh no, those weren't it. The reason he was currently glaring at her, was because she was _ignoring him!!!_ No one _ever_ ignored HIM, the Beast Priest, the Mazoku among Mazoku, the Trickster Priest! And yet, here she was, making lunch for her rag-tag team of employees and infant dragon son without a single glance his way since he appeared. Not a single word he said had snagged her attention, or a single movement. And it _pissed him off_. She was possessed, he knew, and he wasn't going to stand for it. Hm, but Amelia's difficult to get to now that they added Holy Magic to the spells protecting the White Magic capital. How best to collect her?

Well, regardless, if she was going to ignore him like that, he will do things he normally wouldn't. A frog here, a chair strategically placed, plants, paint, buckets, doors, windows, and a chicken or two—all were at his disposal. And, as the master of tricks, he used them well. By the end of day, he was smug to note, her patience was wearing as thin as the paint on the bottom of the chicken's foot as it ran around the room, continuously avoiding her grasp.

"You're never going to catch it like that," He reclined easily in the air, openly. After all, if she was hell-bent on ignoring him, then he didn't need to fear about her attacking him. And, if he wasn't hovering over some piece of furniture, it meant it was in the way, further aggravating her. But regardless, Filia ignored him (but gave a revealing annoyed twitch of her aura) and lunched for the terrified bird as it walked cautiously along her couch. With much squawking and feathers flying everywhere, the Gold Dragon once again missed and the bird frantically flapped and scrambled to another location, knocking over a vase what it was at it. "See? I told you."

Filia panted, angrily batting some mud-caked hair (from a previous prank) from her face. Positively evil eyes turned to look at the bird, blood lust springing from her being. That vase was the last straw, dammit!

The chicken, as if sensing its approaching doom, hurriedly fled the enraged female. Of course, chickens weren't the brightest of creatures, so it chose to hide itself behind the book case. A book case where it could only escape the way it came, the way that was now covered by Filia.

"I'm going to have roast chicken tonight," She laughed, almost manically, her hands twitching as if yearning to be around the creature's neck. But, as she lunged for the fraught fowl, it disappeared into thin air. She landed, instead, with a thump onto her wooden floor, behind the book case, blinking in confusion at its sudden disappearance.

"Aw, poor birdy," Xellos cooed from his spot, cuddling the chicken to him (which had apparently passed out). "Did that meany dragon stupid head to this too you? Oh, don't worry, I won't let her get you, no no..." Of course, his eyes weren't looking at the bird, but focused solely on the dragoness still lying on the floor. And as he continued to comfort the dumb animal, he saw her whole being twitch in rage as she slowly stood up.

"Xe..._llos_..." She spat, as if it was a curse. He grinned, loving the boiling anger she radiated as if she was a blaze. Quickly, she turned and rushed to him, grabbing him by the collar and forcefully dragging him down to her level. He peered into her glaring blue eyes, seeing his death in them. Had he been a man (or a lesser mazoku) he honestly would have been worried, but he wasn't, so he just faked it. "I have _had_ it with you!!" She nearly screamed; her face merely inches from his own. "I'm dirty, I'm tired, my house is a mess, my neighbors now think I steal their underwear, and I've been chasing a stupid _chicken_ for the last _three_ _hours_!" A vein pulsed above her brow, and she could barely form words through her rage, which continued to grow as time went on. Eventually she just shoved him away, clutching at her hair as she stormed off, her screaming increasing with each step until reaching a crescendo and was viciously cut off. "You're cleaning up, or so help me I'll make you regret it!" Then her door slammed shut, almost enough to shatter the wood.

Xellos stood, still holding the unconscious bird to him, openly gapped at her. Then he looked around, and gapped at the (horribly) messy room and knowing the rest of the house was just like it. Oh hell no—she left him to clean up _this_ mess?

Well, he sighed, at least she was paying attention to him again. With that, he vanished, taking the chicken with him, and the house was instantly reverted back to what it was before. Hey, being a Mazoku has its advantages.

**XXXXX**

"Yes, sir, right away sir," Xellos chimed automatically to the fat human who squinted at the papers before it, sitting behind its desk. The mazoku was certain there was some hog in the male's genetic line, for it to look, act, sound and smell like it did.

"Well then, Ah does reckon yews can leave, ya'heah?" He snorted and grunted out, his drawl barely understandable. He took a deep snort, and then spat a snotty wad into the metal vase next to the desk for that very purpose. Xellos contained his disgust, and his smile stayed firmly where it was at.

"Yes, sir," He said while bowing his exit. His smile and seemingly pleasant demeanor continued as he made his way to his assigned room, throwing the occasional greeting to all he passed by (who either snubbed him or were so stupid they were confused as to how to respond). But as soon as his door was closed, and he knew no one was in the room, his smile dropped in time with his eyes opening, glinting in the light of the candles that flared into life at his entrance. His walk was no longer fluid and careless as he strode to the rickety structure and enlarged, flat pillow that they passed for a bed and matrices. His dexterous fingers unbuttoned his ratty uniform vest, and then helped him nearly fling it from his form. He was quick to undo the buttons on his white uniform shirt and be rid of it as well, before sitting on the bed to start undoing the horribly done uniform shoes. He had just undone the laces when he smelled it, the smell that permeated through the continuous fish stench that always hung about every thing in sight.

Lips pursing, he turned his head to look at the enclosed sheet they tried to tell him was a pillow, seeing a neatly done pile of dog shit right on it. Xellos honestly had no idea how the pampered mutt kept getting in his room, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it's fat and ugly owner, the head seamstress, who hated him for smiling too much and not being as down trodden as her, let in the overly fluffy excuse-for-a-dog rat in on purpose, even though he couldn't prove it, and she always had an excuse (and probably intimidated witnesses) that kept her in the clear. For a human, he admired her spitefulness and ability to manipulate those around her, it made him grin and consider turning her to their side. But that pile of shit now, today, had snapped his last nerve.

His staff appeared in his hands as he viciously swung it around, shattering the bed and neighboring night stand on impact, and each burst into flame so hot, they were reduced to ashes in less then five seconds. Xellos stood tall and proud, breathing deeply even though he didn't need oxygen to live. He took one last breath, then looked around him. The bed and night stand were gone, as well as the chair that had been at the foot of said bed. The only piece of furniture left was the dresser (which he only got two of the five shelves, as the rest were for stowing some of the thousands of lady's dresses his current 'employer' collected) as it was situated on the other side of the tiny room. The room was smoky, but somehow still smelled of fish, so he went to the window and let it open (a feat only he could do, with his inhuman strength), allowing it to escape into the cool night air.

He returned to his room and waved his staff, creating a replacement the (sadly) exact double of the previous bed, nightstand and chair out of highly concentrated astral energy (much like what his clothes were made out of, as well as his being). Minus the crap, of course.

Xellos laid down on his new bed, looking up at the ceiling in a bored manner. He let his thoughts wander (this time, refusing to linger on his horrendous mission), and wasn't too surprised when they landed on a certain dragon. He wondered what she was doing, right now. By the time difference, she was probably finishing up her story or her accountant work before heading off to bed. Val, the infant dragon terror, was definitely asleep by now, probably with Gravos not too far, and Jillas—he recalled—had gone off to fetch some needed material in another town. But they were inconsequential, and could be written off without another thought. But _Filia_... Xellos frowned to himself. He, by all rights, more then likely knew exactly what she was doing, right down to what she was dressed in. So why did he desire to go and see her, to confirm and observe? Well, he reasoned, she has been acting weird lately. She could be doing something abnormal. But then again, she had been acting quite normal for a few weeks now. What's to say she'd be different now?

And _why_ was he so interested? He frowned at the once-again question. If he were to add up all the time he spent on that question, between missions, during trivial tasks, as he pretended to be a sleep, he would easily compiled at least two, three years. Maybe even more. While it's hardly a drop in the bucket compared to his many years of life, it's still the longest unanswered question he ever pondered. And he _still_ wasn't anywhere near to solving it! But oddly, while it did puzzle him and frustrate him somewhat for its inanswerablilty, he never got angry over it, or stopped watching his dragon. It was just too intriguing not to.

Before he even realized it, he had gotten up, changed into his normal attire, made a shadow clone to pretend to be asleep for him, and had locked his door with a spell to prevent any 'accidental' entries by those unwanted. The clone was just a mass of energy, looking vaguely like an old tattered cloak in a shape of a man, but it could respond in his voice the way he would if here, and would notify him if he was needing to return.

So, a fresh smile on his face, he teleported off, to where he knew his gold would be, rotating a sore shoulder absently.

**XXXXX**

PS. You guys are **_so effing lucky_** to get this chapter. I had actually completed it a few days ago, however I got grounded as well. Mother took my laptop, and thus my story, and hid it away. Thank the gods that I found it in time to up-date.


End file.
